fanmadefandomcom-20200225-history
Marvin Gets in Trouble Really Big Time
Transcript Elizabeth: "Marvin, please be a good gentleman while we are going out shopping at the mall." family leaves the door Marvin: "Hey! I have an idea! Let me mess up the entire house!" is seen running to each and every room of the house, scattering the furniture, leaving the sink on and the oven on fire in the kitchen, vomiting milk all over the place, and smashing glass windows Marvin: "Yes, it's finally messed up!" see the words '30 MINUTES LATER' family has returned home and eventually have shocked looks on their faces because Marvin messed up the house Robert: "Oh my god! The house has been messed up!" Teri: "Wow, look at all the damage Marvin has done!" Henry: "Great, Marvin! You ruined everything, stupid!" Elizabeth: "Henry's right! Marvin Forman! You are grounded for infinity!" Robert: "This means we are going to call PB&J Otter on the phone!" Marvin: "No no no no no no no no! Please no!" Elizabeth: "Do not defy us. We are your parents, and Henry and Teri are your brother and sister." Robert: (speaking on the phone) "Hello, Peanut, Baby Butter, and Jelly, Marvin needs a punishment." Butter, and Jelly Otter appear Peanut: "You are in very huge trouble! You are so grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded really (3x) time! You should've used your noodle!" Elizabeth: "Next, we are calling the Mutant Maggots from Total Drama: Revenge of the Island, with the team members from when the team first formed!" Marvin: "BUT I AM SORRY!" Robert: "Sorry will never be make it anymore regardless of how much trouble you caused!" Elizabeth: (on the phone) "Hello, Mike, Zoey, Jo, Brick, Cameron, and Anne-Maria. Our son Marvin needs a punishment." Zoey, Jo, Brick, Cameron, and Anne-Marie all appear Mike: "You're grounded really (6x) big time! Want me to become Mal?" Robert: "This time, we will be calling Mario and Luigi on the phone!" Marvin: "STOP, PLEASE!" Elizabeth: "Please do not interfere with what we are doing right now." Robert: (on the phone) "Hey Mario and Luigi, will you two plumbers please punish Marvin?" Mario Bros. appear Mario: "YOU'RE IN-A DEAD MEAT! YOU'RE-A GROUNDER FOR-A TRANQUILITY!" Elizabeth: "We're now calling Elmo and Mr. Noodle as well!" Marvin: "I AM NOT GONNA SEE ELMO AND MR. NOODLE!" Robert: "We don't care!" Elizabeth: (on the phone) "Hi, Elmo and Mr. Noodle. You two should come over to Marvin's house!" and Mr. Noodle appear Elmo: "Elmo is really mad for what Marvin did! Marvin is grounded grounded grounded!" Noodle holds up a sign that says "I agree with Elmo" Robert: "Let's call Mickey Mouse, too!" Marvin: "STOP! STOP IT!" Elizabeth: "Stop complaining, Marvin. Besides, you actually deserved it." Robert: (on the phone) "Good day, Mickey, Marvin messed up our house." Mickey: (over the phone) "OH GOLLY! HE WILL BE SO PUNISHED!" Mouse is seen Mickey: "YOU NEED TO THINK ABOUT WHAT YOU DID, YOU BAD ALIEN BOY!" Elizabeth: "It's now the time to call the Recess gang on the phone as well!" Marvin: "NO! NOT TJ, VINCE, MIKEY, SPINELLI, GRETCHEN, AND GUS!" Robert: "I'm afraid they are going to punish you, young man." Elizabeth: (on the phone) "Nice to see you, TJ. Can you get your gang to ground Marvin? Thanks." Vince, Mikey, Gus, Spinelli, and Gretchen all appear TJ: "OK, YOU HAVE GONE BEYOND TOO FAR! YOU ARE SEVERELY GROUNDED!" Robert: "I am calling Bear from the Big Blue House!" Marvin: "THIS IS A DISASTER!" Elizabeth: "Tough and we do not care really mix in with what we are thinking on your defiance on the consequences we gave to you, young man." Robert: (on the phone) "Bear, hello, this is Mr. Foreman speaking. Hurry on over to Marvin's house, please." appears Bear: "How dare you make a mess in your entire house! You will be receiving punishments for the rest of your natural born life!" Elizabeth: "Let me call Kirby and King DeDeDe." Marvin: "OH COME ON!" Robert: "Well, that's what you get for your naughty behavior." Elizabeth: (on the phone) "King DeDeDe and Kirby, this is important. You must ground Marvin." appears along with DeDeDe, they both communicate to Marvin by using voice clips from SSB Brawl, stating that he is grounded Robert: "We are calling the Bubble Bobble bubble dragon team on the phone!" Marvin: "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! YOU ARE CALLING TOO MUCH PEOPLE!" Elizabeth: "It does not matter. Now be quiet." Robert: (on the phone) "Hello, Bubblun, Bobblun, Kululun, and Cororon. Can you 4 bubble dragons come over to our house and punish Marvin? Thank you." 4 bubble dragons appear Bubblun: "No TV! No movies! No video games! No XBOX One! No Wii U! No Nintendo 3DS! No Seinfeld! No The Simpsons! No Family Guy! No Total Drama! No King of the Hill! No South Park! No Rugrats! No Spongebob! No The Fairly Odd Parents! No Jimmy Neutron! No Dexter's Laboratory! No The Wild Thornberrys! No Rocket Power! No All Grown Up! No Planet Sheen! No World of Warcraft! No Farmville! No Angry Birds! No Facebook! No YouTube! No Instagram! No Twitter! No Ed, Edd n' Eddy! No GoAnimate! No McDonald's! No Burger King! No Wendy's! No Subway! No Taco Bell! No KFC! No White Castle! No Arby's! No Dunkin' Donuts! No IHOP! No Denny's! No Popeye's! No Applebee's! No Jack-in-the-Box! No In-N-Out Burger! No Rita's! No Baskin-Robbin's! No Hometown! No Saxbys! No Starbucks! No Steak n' Shake! No Papa John's! No Quizno's! No Pizza Hut! No Domino's Pizza! No Sonic! No Chick-fil-A! No Golden Corral! No Carl's Junior! No Long John Silver's! No Chili's! No A&W! No Outback! No GameStop! No eBay! No Disney XD, and further more!" Elizabeth: "Now it's time to call the Eds on the phone!" Marvin: "HEY! YOU ARE GETTING ON MY NERVES!" Robert: "You cannot stop us from calling lots of people!" Elizabeth: (on the phone) "Hello, Ed, Double D, and Eddy. You three boys should come over to our residence right away to punish Marvin. See you soon." Eds appear Eddy: "YOU ARE SO GRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUNDED!" Robert: "Finally, we are calling SpongeBob SquarePants." Marvin: "NOT SPONGEBOB!" Elizabeth: "You need to stop with this nonsense or so help us, we will slap you!" Robert: (on the phone) "Hello, SpongeBob SquarePants. Marvin did something really terrible!" SpongeBob: (over the phone) "He did what?! He is gonna pay for this!" appears Elizabeth: "Please lie down right this minute." lies down on his back Robert: "Time for us, your siblings, PB&J Otter, the Mutant Maggots, the Mario Bros., Elmo, Mr. Noodle, Mickey Mouse, the Recess gang, Bear from the Big Blue House, Kirby, King DeDeDe, the bubble dragons, the Eds, and SpongeBob to vomit on your entire body." Marvin: (while they run towards him) "No no no no no no no no no no no! Stop! I am sorry!" (The others barf all over his body) Elizabeth: (to the characters the parents called) "Thank you guys for your support. You can return home now." Robert: "As for you, Marvin. We will play the 1985 FHE logo fanfare in your ear." Marvin: "THAT WILL BLEED MY EARS!" Elizabeth: "Sorry, but this will help you learn your lesson, mister!" gets out large speakers and plays the 1985 Family Home Entertainment logo theme at maximum volume, causing Marvin to wail Marvin: "Ow! I am halfway deaf!" Robert: "We do not care!" Elizabeth: "We are going to sing the Adventures of the Little Koala theme song and that will teach you a lesson!" Marvin: "NO! NO! NO! NOT THE LITTLE KOALA THEME SONG! IF YOU SING IT, I WILL KILL YOU!" Robert: "Brand new day, time to play with Roobear and his friends!" Elizabeth: "Where summer never ends! Koalas show you how to..." Robert: "Fly a plane, catch a wave! There's nothing we won't try!" Elizabeth: "Lots to do, fun starts here with you and me!" Robert: "Look up there, way up high, koalas in balloons!" Elizabeth: "Laughter's on it's way to you!" Robert: "Laura, Nick and Roo. Mimi and Floppy too!" Elizabeth: "Waiting here for you!" Robert: "Brand new day, time to play with Roobear and his friends!" Elizabeth: "The fun and laughter never ends!" Robert: "Koalas lead the way on a sunny day!" Robert and Elizabeth: "We all love to PLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!" Marvin: "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Robert: "Now you're watching Bear in the Big Blue House, PB&J Otter, Rolie Polie Olie, and Out of the Box for the rest of the year!" Marvin: "NO, THEY'RE TOO BABYISH!" Elizabeth: "We don't care. Now go to your room now and watch those 4 shows! Your father and I are tired of your attitude!" Category:Grounded Stuff Category:Big Trouble Stuff